Talk:ThisCouldBeUsButYouPlayin/@comment-3575890-20160113155517
A very happy birthday to one of my dearest friends. I wish I could write a longer message, but I'm at work right now so I have to keep this as brief as possible ( for me, lol. You know I could go on and on about how much I love your fabulous self! <3). Rob, I hope your birthday is filled with many joyous moments. I recall you mentioning how you find 27 to be an odd and random number, but just think of it as a commemoration of another year lived. I know especially that last year was a hard one for you, so I sincerely hope this one will be better. At the start of the new year, I not only wish you the best birthday you could ever hope for, but the best year as well. You deserve it so much. You know of the countless reasons of why I love you to the ends of the Earth, but I'll reiterate it once more because you deserve to hear all of the praise you get every day, but especially on your special day. Rob, you are one of the best friends I have ever had and I am so fortunate to have you in my life. I've really missed you (and everyone here) these last few months that my presense on the wiki has been limited. We've sometimes gone months at a time without talking, but whenever we finally catch up, we never miss a beat. You are the embodiment of everything I admire and have strived to be, and the depths of which I have grown just by being in your close company, I am so grateful to you for. All you've done for me, I can never wholly repay you. You got me through some of the hardest times in my life. You've been my rock, my trusted confidante, my mindmate, my brother, my role model. You still are all those things. In particular, last year wasn't any easier of a year for me than the former, which you also helped me pull through, but your kind words and unwavering support played a huge role in me eventually being able to rise back up from the dark depression I spiralled into earlier that year. Your influence and inspiration has impacted me in so many ways including in the way I perceive myself. I've become so much more confident and self-assured because of you. No matter how far I fall, you're always there to pick me back up. No matter how low on myself I get, you're always there to build me back up. I have never been happier than I am now. I am confident, empowered, and reborn a new woman and so much of that is because of you and the role you have played and continue to play in my life. You are an extraordinary person. I know I tell you this all the time, but there will never be enough times. Mere words cannot begin to express how wonderful you are and how important you are to this community. Thank you for being the best friend any one could ever ask for. I love you more than words can ever say! Anyways, without further adieu, I wish you the happiest birthday ever! May your big day today be as wonderful as you. <3